Bartimeus
by tite-odey
Summary: Toute histoire à une fin, je pensais la mienne enfin arrivé. Ce que je déteste les humains!


Bartimeus

Une fois de plus, les tiraillements de l'invocation me perce l'essence. Pourtant j'aurais cru qu'après mes derniers exploits, non négligeables puisque, sans trop d'efforts j'ai détruit une entité supérieure, réputée pour sa grande cruauté, et un bâtiment d'une mocheté affligeante, la dénomination "mort en héros" accompagnerait mon nom.

Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, et les tiraillements s'accentuent. Vaincu, je suis transporté sur terre où je fais retentir un doux son de harpe, dans l'espoir d'amadouer ce satané magicien, alors que moi même j'adopte l'apparence d'un squelette habillé de haillon de deuil, terrifiant, si l'on connaît le modèle. J'espère perturber l'imbécile qui ose invoquer un djinn de ma trempe. Vous ai-je parlé de mes divers exploits ? Là n'est cependant pas le sujet. J'inspecte mon entourage à la recherche d'une faille, que je ne trouve pas, bien que mon pentacle soit un peu étrange, et fini par me focaliser sur mon nouveau maître. Là je dois dire que j'ai un moment de flottement.

En face de moi, l'importun s'incline avant de s'exprimer d'une voix douce.

- Noble djinn, c'est pour moi un honneur de vous rencontrer, et je dois vous dire que je suis soulagé de vous voir en vie.

Et là, contre toute attente, avant même que je ne commence à le pousser à la faute, il sort de son pentacle. Je dois bien l'avouer, moi Bartiméus, Sakhar al djinn, le serpent à plume... j'en oublie d'en profiter. Peut être ce magicien est-il suicidaire ? En ce cas je refuse de l'exécuter, non mais. De toute façon je devrais bientôt être renvoyé dans l'autre lieu, une close de protection en cas d'erreur. Mais voilà qu'il reprend la parole.

- Il n'y a pas de Renvoie Automatique sur ce pentacle.

Voila qui explique sa drôle d'apparence, mais au moins je sais que je n'ai plus qu'à le tuer. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mon visage de squelette (bon là j'avoue que je n'ai pas choisis la meilleur apparence) et m'avance vers lui. Son discours continuait en même temps que mes pensées, mais pour des raisons pratiques il me fallait bien séparer les deux.

- A vous de choisir, il vous suffit de me tuer pour rentrer chez vous.

- Ouais je suis au courant et compte sur moi pour le faire, mais je me pose quand même des questions, et voila je redevient bavard au lieu de repartir, décidément je suis trop curieux, je vais finir par croire que j'ai emporté le cœur de mes défunts maîtres avec moi (enfin deux seulement, les autres ne compte pas et le troisième je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenu). Je reprends de la voie spectrale qui me convient, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Pour que vous ne soyez pas contraint d'obéir. Je ne souhaite pas mourir, mais si par là je peux convaincre un djinn que je n'ai aucune envie de l'esclavager je le ferais. Ne pensez-vous pas profiter de votre libre arbitre ainsi ?

Là, je tique. Ce môme, quinze ans à tout casser, me rappelle quelqu'un. Je fini par céder, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai eut bien peu de jeunes maîtres, mais tous on fait des miracles pour moi. Cinq milles ans m'ont rendu trop gentil. Je soupire et adopte une apparence plus aimable. Je rétrécis, puis hésite. Finalement j'opte pour l'apparence d'un jeune, brun squelettique à la peau blanche comme de la craie. C'est au tour du magicien de réagir.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous adopter l'apparence du jeune Ptolemée plutôt que celle là ?

Je rechigne, je sais bien qu'il est terrifiant l'ancien ministre mais quand même. Je cède à son caprice puis impatient reprend la parole.

- Bon et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Peu de chose, je voulais la réponse à deux interrogations d'une vielle folle et vous la faire rencontrer. J'ai mes premières réponses, vous êtes en vie, et en effet près à écouter les fous qui veulent vous faire confiance. Maintenant accepteriez-vous de me suivre à quelque pas d'ici ?

Je suis pris d'un doute, qui disparaît vite car impossible. Je hoche la tête pour signaler mon consentement. Tout cela est si étrange que je ne sais plus quoi dire. On dirait le rêve de Ptolémée et de Kitty qui se réalise. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvre sur un couloir. Nous sommes dans un immeuble d'une dizaine d'années à peine, pas étonnent avec les carnages qui ont secoué Londres dernièrement, car oui, nous sommes dans cette "grande" cité (tout est relatif bien sur, pour moi ce n'est qu'une abomination.)

Il me mène dans un parc qui me donne des frissons dans le dos, St James Parck, d'où l'immense dôme sous lequel j'ai enfermé Noura, et faillit perdre la vie, pas comme... J'arrête là mes souvenirs. Apparemment c'est malheureusement par là que nos pas nous guident. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense mon maître mais je commence à regretter de l'avoir suivi. Des souvenirs ne cessent d'affluer. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées mon voisin prit la parole.

- Je m'excuse mais la vielle folle passe son temps ici. Après vingt ans à courir dans le monde entier elle ne désir plus rien. J'espère que vous lui tirerait un sourire.

Plus j'y pense plus ma première hypothèse me semble justifiée, mais en même temps qui irait traiter Kittty Jones de vielle folle, pour la folie, je ne dis pas mais elle ne devrait avoir que quarante ans. Je suis tiré de mes diverses pensées pas un froid dans mon essence. En face de moi s'élève une masse de fer et de verre inextricable. A ses pieds une silhouette vêtue de noir est assise. En m'approchant j'ai l'impression qu'elle dort. Je la contemple un moment et son aura, éclatante me confirme l'identité de la femme. Elle lève soudain la tête et une voix, douce mais faible s'élève.

- Est-ce toi Rekhyt ?

Je sursaute. Depuis Ptolémée, personne ne m'avait donné ce nom, et je pensai avoir été discret. Derrière moi l'adolescent répondit :

- Je suis là, mais je ne reste pas longtemps, je t'amenais juste quelqu'un.

Surpris, la femme se retourne, et au même moment nous avons une rection de surprise, elle devant l'apparition de Ptolémée, moi devant l'apparence de vielle pomme qui se trouve en face. Kitty ne fait vraiment pas son âge, ses cheveux d'abord, sont gris, teintés de mèches blanches, et ses joues creusées par des rides lui donne cent ans. Mais faisant fit de son apparence, elle court vers moi, du moins essaie, car elle serait tombé à la renverse sans ma vitesse de réaction. Je la rattrape et la voit me faire un grand sourire.

- Tu es vivant !

La seule chose qui n'est pas changé, ce sont ses yeux toujours aussi vif. Et puis un souvenir me revient, alors d'une toute petite voix, j'accomplis la dernière volonté de mon maître précédent.

- Nath te dit bonjour.

Elle lève sur moi un regard triste.

- Qui peut faire confiance à un magicien n'est ce pas ?

Je dois avouer qu'après ça j'ai un moment de panique. Se blottissant un peu plus contre moi, elle fond en sanglot. Imaginait un peu un djinn millénaire, célèbre et célébré pour moult exploit qui doit rassurer une petite vielle.

- Tu remercieras Rekhyt pour moi, c'est un gentil garçon.

Là en cet instant je dois dire que j'en ai un peu marre. Tout ce qui c'est produit depuis mon arrivé sur terre est une insulte à mon intelligence. Je suis forcé de le reconnaître je comprend de moins en moins les humains. L'enfant dont elle parle c'est certes un peu éloigné, mais il est toujours accessible.

- Pardonne-moi Bartimeus de te faire subir une nouvelle mort.

Quelqu'un va mourir ? Il me fallut cette pensée pour m'apercevoir d'une chose. Cet étrange organe que possèdent les animaux et que les humains appellent cœur, essentiel à leurs survit. Celui de Kitty ne bat presque plus.

- Le voyage dans ta dimension a été plus éprouvant que j'ne le pensai. Adieu mon ami.

Je me sens bizarre lorsque dans mes bras je la sens fermer les yeux. Mes yeux s'humidifient étrangement, bientôt suivit par mes joues. Pour la première fois le corps fidèle de Ptolémé me trahit : je pleure.

Je crois que je deviens fou aussi. Par transparence, il me semble voir Kitty, dans sa jeunesse qui court vers une autre personne. Cette dernière l'accueil avec le sourire alors qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, et l'embrasse. Je frissonne, je suis un djinn non de dieu, pourquoi faut-il que j'agisse en vulgaire humain ? Je ressers vainement le corps sans vie de mon amie.

_ Je suis fière de toi Rekyth, tu as fait tant de choses merveilleuses aussi bien pour les djinns que pour hommes.

Un léger souffle effleure mon corps avec les paroles. Tournant a tête, je découvre mon modèle (non pas que je l'admire hein ! enfin un peu mais là n'est pas le propos, c'est lui qui a inspiré mon apparence) qui me sourit doucement comme autrefois.

- Nous sommes vraiment fières de toi, et si tu as pu me changer je suis sur que tu ferras des miracles. Quoi que avec un faignant comme toi…

Je souris malgré le flot de larmes qui reprend, j'ai honte, je vais être la risée de l'autre monde. Je suis devenu ce que je déteste, un djinn serviable !

- Adieu mon ami.

Kitty m'embrasse la joue alors que leurs silhouettes s'estompent. Je viens de voir les fantômes des seuls humains… humain diriez-vous. J'ai l'impression de voir la fin d'un espoir.

- Pardonnez-moi noble djinn, je n'aurais pas du vous emmenez, mais Kitty vous aimez tellement.

Le regard qu'il porte sur le corps toujours dans mes bras est plein de désespoir. Il tend les mains vers elle, mais doucement je lui fais signe de la laisser. Je la dépose sur son fauteuil et prend l'enfant dans mes bras. Il se met alors à pleurer contre moi.

- Elle était ma mère.

Je me sens un peu triste pour lui (oui j'ai renonçais depuis peu au faux semblant et je tourne vraiment trop humain). Mais avant que je ne sorte un discours mielleux, il se reprend.

- Maître djinn, j'ai quelques contacts au ministère qui me permettront de vous déclarer officiellement mort.

Il entame alors une formule de révocation, sa concentration est impressionnante. Il me fait un peu penser à Mandrake comme ça.

- Et gamin, dis pas n'importe quoi ! On a des humains à faire changer. Et sans doute aussi des djinns.

Il me regarde, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Dans ses yeux brillent l'espoir de Ptolémée, son visage exprime la détermination de Kitty et son sourire rappel l'innocence du jeune Nathaniël. Je suis définitivement fou. Je lui tends la main.

- Allez, en route on a du boulot.

Il la saisit doucement avant de me suivre.

* * *

En espérant que ça est plus.


End file.
